Knight
Godmaster variant, see here. }} Equipment and Abilities The character that the player controls in the game of Hollow Knight. The Knight is a Vessel born to the higher beings the Pale King and the White Lady, with Void inside their shell. Vessels are stated to be the progeny and spawn of the King and Queen of Hallownest; beginning their lives born from eggs which are found in an area of The Abyss known as The Birthplace. Through all references and events in-game, the Knight is never once referred to with a gender. This is deliberate, as Vessels are genderless beings. This fact is made more clear by Hornet being called "The Gendered Child" by both the White Lady and the Midwife; leaving her to be the only progeny of the Pale King to have a gender. In the Birthplace cutscene, it is shown that the Knight fell back into the Abyss after it was sealed. However, at the start of the game, they can be seen wandering around the Howling Cliffs after being called back to Hallownest by either The Radiance or The Hollow Knight. It is unknown how they managed to escape from the Abyss. Hornet notes in the City of Tears that the Knight’s resilience is born from two voids; one being the Void that the Knight has within them, and the other void being the area outside of Hallownest. This area is referred to as a void in a lore tablet found in the Howling Cliffs. Spending time in this area caused the Knight to lose their memories, as is suggested by the description of the achievement Void. Once the Knight obtains Void Heart and remembers their past, they are able to unify the Void under their will. It is stated by Hornet that they acquired this ability by accepting the Void inside themselves. The creature in the area where the Shade Cloak is found has Dream Nail dialogue, presumably referring to the Knight as the Lord of Shades after they gain Void Heart. At the beginning of the game, the Knight is equipped with only their Old Nail and the ability to heal themselves using SOUL. Throughout the game, the Knight gains access to new powers and items to help them through their journey. Health and SOUL Health SOUL See SOUL for more info Upgrades and Equipment Trivia * The Knight's design is taken from Team Cherry's first game, Hungry Knight, ''which was made during a Game Jam that started the company. ** While the two games are very different, Team Cherry has stated that they "liked the main character and the general aesthetic so much that they fleshed it out and expanded on it." ** Mister Mushroom makes reference to the Hungry Knight in his first dialogue with them, saying "...It's nice that you were able to help your friend. So you're not hungry any more?"'' * The Steam Trading Card refers to The Knight as "Hollow Knight," though this is most likely only to avoid spoiling the identity of the true Hollow Knight. * When The Knight has one health left, Void particles can be seen floating off them, and their posture changes from upright to a bent over, gasping stance. de:Der Ritter es:El Caballero fr:Le Chevalier pl:The Knight ru:Рыцарь uk:Лицар pt:O Cavaleiro Category:General